Why?
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: -OOC warning, I think- "How can you not know?"Ciel stood up, tears in his eyes, "You're a damn demon! How can you not know the answer to a question like that-?" Rated...for my paranoia :D


**I have gotten into this thing where I **_**must **_**read/write a Ciel/Sebastian family(ish) fic, because I don't even know...well, maybe because I'm tired. Seriously, I've had crappy sleep recently, so I am in a strange mood. **

**A sign of this weird mood is that the weirdest songs inspire me. For instance, the song that I'm listening to right now is inspiring me to write this. For the record, the song is called 'Blood On My Hands' by Xandria...-yawns tiredly-.**

**Anyway...Ciel is...maybe 10-11-12ish? Oh, and I think there is an OOC warning that should be in this...**

* * *

Eyes snapping open, the young earl sat bolt upright, breathing rapidly. His uncovered blue eye widened, and he looked around the room, unsure of where he was. Panic rising in him, Ciel clenched his hands into fists and was about to call Sebastian to get him out of this-

The feel of his nails biting into his palms brought him momentary irritation, but this was all that was needed to bring him back to reality. Looking down, he felt the panic slowly drain from him as he noticed the papers and the pen lying alone to the side, finally realising where he was.

His study room.

Leaning back in his chair, Ciel rubbed his eye and exhaled loudly. _Just a dream, _he thought, _Just a damn dream..._

It wasn't really a dream, more a nightmare. Ciel had relived that night that had changed everything, each image more vivid than should really be possible. It hadn't been there to start with, but as the months had rolled by, the nightmares had started.

The same one. Every time.

"Why the same one?" the young Phantomhive muttered, rolling his pen on the desk idly, "I mean, at least there could be _variety_, couldn't there?"

Turning his chair to face the window behind him, Ciel stared out the window at the snow falling fast from the sky. It was mere days away from the day that _it_ had happened, a day that Ciel dreaded each year. That was the day that everyone went to the graves and payed their yearly respects, to leave roses and other flowers on the graves and mourn the dead.

Ciel had only been once.

Avoiding the occasion was the young boy's main goal on that day. Not out of disrespect, but due to the fact that it was more than he could bear. He'd _cried _when he went there that one time, and crying was a sign of weakness. Something he couldn't afford to show.

Yet, every year, his butler tried to coax him into going, using the argument "It's only for show, Bocchan," each time. It never worked. Not since that one time it _had _worked.

Resting his head back against the over-large chair, Ciel closed his eyes, feeling wearier than ever. _Just a few minutes..._he thought hazily, _Not for long..._

_(Dream)_

_Smoke._

_Fire._

_Chair._

_Room._

_Flames._

_Arm resting on the chair arm._

_Smoking._

_Dead..._

_(Dream end)_

"Bocchan, wake up," the demon shook his master more firmly than before. The young earl's face was pained, and he was making strange sounds..._whimpering?_

It wasn't the first time Sebastian had witnessed an occurrence such as this. Quite frequently he would walk into the study to see his master asleep, with a pained expression on his face, his fists clenched. It had been going on for nearly a year now, yet the problem had not been present during the early days of the contract. Of course, the master was too stubborn to admit that anything was wrong with his sleeping patterns.

"_Bocchan,_" Sebastian raised his voice slightly, and this seemed to work as Ciel woke up instantly, his eye glazed over. Sighing, the demon took his master's face in his hands and stared into his eye. Pushing aside his own faint disconcertion, the demon spoke again in dark tones,

"_Wake up._"

Jumping, Ciel took in a deep, shuddering breath, his gaze focussing. Smoothly, Sebastian let go of his young charge's face and move back to a decent distance, watching Ciel collecting his scattered wits.

"Bocchan," he said; Ciel stared at him intently, "It is half-past eleven; would you like to retire for the night?"

Ciel said nothing, merely staring at Sebastian with a strange intensity. His hands, resting on his lap, gripped the material of his trousers.

"My lord?" Sebastian noticed that his master's eyes looked cloudy, "Are you-?"

"Why do I have nightmares?"

The question was delivered in an icy tone that barely hid trembling undertones. The butler raised an eyebrow slightly, but nevertheless replied,

"No, Bocchan, I am afraid that I do not know the-."

"Why not?" Ciel sounded accusing, "Why do you not know?"

"Master, I must tell you that even _I _do not hold the answer to that-."

"How can you not know!?"Ciel stood up, tears in his eyes, "You're a damn _demon! How can you not know the answer to a question like that-!?_" And he sat back down, his face buried in his hands, crying hysterically.

Sebastian looked on, unruffled. He'd been expecting an outburst like this for the past month or so, as the young earl had been much more cranky and short-tempered as of late; the perfect attitude for an Outburst to grow and develop.

Walking over to Ciel, Sebastian moved the chair so that the young boy was facing him, only to have Ciel move from the chair and throw his arm around the demon's waist, burying his face in his shirt.

"Come on, Bocchan," Sebastian murmured, disentangling Ciel from himself and picking up the young boy. He headed for the door of the room, Ciel crying in his arms with his face buried in his chest. As Sebastian walked down the long hall, the boy's crying grew less intense until, just outside his bedroom, he stopped crying altogether, fast asleep.

Upon entering the room, Sebastian laid the young earl on the bed, and fetching the child's nightclothes. Swiftly undressing and redressing his master, the demon pulled back the covers and placed the child on the bed properly, tucking the quilt cover around him. Taking the candelabra, Sebastian paused in the act of turning around to leave.

Ciel had snuggled his face into the pillow, his hand gripping it softly. Dry tears stained the child's pale face, but what was really noticeable was the fact that he didn't seem to be pained, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"Goodnight, Bocchan," Sebastian murmured, reaching out and stroking his young charge's soft blue-grey hair, "Don't the plagued by nightmares tonight."

Crossing his free arm across his chest, Sebastian bowed at the sleeping Phantomhive. Blowing out the candelabra, the demon quietly left the room and closed the door softly.

For the first time in almost a year, Ciel did not have any nightmares that night.

* * *

**When I mean, family, I mean 'OOC and drama and angst and stuff like that'. This is what happens when I listen to the same song for like two hours. Did I mention OOCness? I will. No flames, please? I worked hard on this...I sound so pitiful, lol. I've spent like 2 hours on this and have written, without the ANs, 1042 words...a new record for me! –Is very happy-**

**~Stephano~**


End file.
